


if you truly loved me (why’d you train me to fight?)

by l_cpl_stummy



Category: 11.22.63 (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe gunplay!!! The boys are not in danger, Smut, actually nice jake epping, bill turcotte gets a handjob (like he deserves), handjob, jake jerks bill off, kind of kinky, the gun isn’t loaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cpl_stummy/pseuds/l_cpl_stummy
Summary: Bill and Jake are hanging out when Jake jokingly points his gun at Bill. He certainly doesn’t get the reaction he expected.Title from Fighter by Jack Stauber!!!
Relationships: Bill Turcotte/Jake Epping, Jake Epping/Bill Turcotte
Kudos: 12





	if you truly loved me (why’d you train me to fight?)

It wasn’t really the reaction Jake was expecting. To be fair, there wasn’t any particular reaction he was expecting. He was just messing around when he pointed the pistol at Bill.

It was a lazy afternoon, the pair of them sitting in their small apartment under the Oswalds’ residence. Bill sat on the bed, smoking a cigarette, as usual. Jake sat in one of the chairs by the desk, mostly just looking for something to fiddle with while he sat. Every once and a while, one of them might say something, but mostly they sat in silence and stared when the other wasn’t looking. Not that it wasn’t something they were well aware of—Hell, you’d probably hope they’d be aware of it, considering the multiple times they’d fucked in that same room.

Jake was holding his unloaded gun, examining it and running his fingers over it. He turned to Bill, playfully holding the weapon up, and pointed it at him—once again, just messing around. Bill made eye contact with Jake as he held the gun up to him. Bill’s blue eyes were wide with fear ( _at least, partially_ ).

It was quiet for a moment, and Jake could see Bill’s throat bob when he swallowed before he quickly glanced back down. Jake turned back and continued messing with the weapon in his hands.

“Hey, Bill, you okay? Did I scare you?” Jake said with a small smile, glancing up at Bill from the gun in his hands. Bill was still staring at the floor, uncharacteristically silent.

”Oh, I’m—I’m fine,” Bill responded, looking up slightly, his face red and his eyes still a little wide. Jake glanced back at him, eyeing him up and down, and— That was really not the reaction Jake had expected.

There was a much more noticeable bulge in Bill’s jeans. “Did that...?”

Bill coughed. “Er, yeah.”

Jake stood up quietly, still holding the gun. He walked over to Bill, taking his time even with how small the space was. Bill swallowed again, sitting up a little straighter and puffing out a little cigarette smoke. The two were almost the same height, but with Bill still sitting, he had to tilt his head a little to meet Jake’s eyes. Jake softly placed one hand on the side of Bill’s face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. With the other hand, he brought the gun up and pressed it against Bill’s forehead.

“Sure didn’t expect that...” Jake said, moving his hand down from Bill’s cheek to his neck and then his shoulder, dragging his hand across the man’s pale skin just to feel it under his fingertips. “Alright, big guy, move over.” Bill laughed a little at that, flicking his cigarette onto the nearest ashtray and flashing a smile at Jake before scooting over so that Jake could sit down.

Jake set the gun down on the table near the bed, and Bill was already grabbing at him and pulling him closer by the fabric of his shirt. Their lips met fiercely, and Jake pulled Bill onto him so that he was on his lap. Bill kissed Jake eagerly. It seemed like Bill was usually the more eager of the two of them, kissing and grabbing at Jake like he could never have enough of the man, and Jake found it adorable. He wasn’t as young as Bill anymore, but he remembered when he was.

Jake fumbled to undo Bill’s belt, pulling away from the kiss for a moment to focus on it. “There we go,” Jake said, smiling up at Bill, who beamed back at him before going back in to kiss him again. Jake placed a hand on Bill’s jaw again, breaking away from the kiss to place kisses on Bill’s jawline, moving down to his Adam’s apple, which visibly bobbed when he gulped.

“Fuck, Jake—“ Bill said in his thick southern accent ( _it always seemed to get a little thicker when he was like this, Jake had noted before_ ), moaning a little as Jake softly bit and sucked the skin on his neck. He gripped one of Jake’s hands, guiding it down to his undone jeans. Jake freed Bill’s erect cock from the fabric of his underwear, before spitting in his palm and reaching back down to wrap his large hand around Bill. Bill stifled a moan when Jake started to move his hand.

”Fuck—God, Jake, that feels good,” Bill said breathlessly, his face close to Jake’s ear as Jake jerked him off and continued kissing along his jawline and neck. Bill gripped the fabric of Jake’s shirt tightly in his hands, his hips moving gently to meet Jake’s fist.

”You’re so good, Bill,” Jake said softly, “so good, baby.” Bill moaned softly. He wouldn’t admit it, but he liked when Jake called him ‘baby’. Even if it usually didn’t feel like it in their everyday life, when Jake was holding him and making him feel good Bill felt like nothing could hurt him. Jake, his Jake, was protecting him. In Bill’s mind, clouded with pleasure, it felt like Jake could protect him from anything. He was smart, strong, kind—and he was a time traveler, for God’s sake. Jake wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

”Fuck, Jake, keep going. I’m gonna—Fuck,” Bill’s grip on Jake tightened.

Jake continued moving his hand, quickening a little. ”It’s okay, baby. Come for me,” Jake urged Bill softly. Bill cried out, muffling his moans against Jake’s neck, spurting white stripes onto Jake’s hand and both of their clothes. “Yeah, there you are, there you are, Bill. You’re so good, you’re so good for me,” Jake continued to speak, moving his hand up and down Bill’s length as he rode out his orgasm. Bill could only moan softly into Jake’s shoulder, his mind lost in the pleasure.

When Bill finally came down from his high, Jake was gently moving him off his lap and placing him down on the bed. Bill blinked softly up at Jake, who wiped off his hand and laid down next to Bill, softly stroking his hair.

”You remember in that motel room when you pointed that gun at me?”

Bill smiled. “Yeah.”

Jake just nodded and smiled back, the corners of his eyes creasing. “I was just thinking about that.”

Bill was too exhausted to really give it much thought, but if he wasn’t so tired he would have offered to jerk Jake off too. _Oh well_ , he thought. _Jake can take care of it_.

_Jake takes care of everything._

**Author's Note:**

> this is for pav and his gun kink  
> The first 11.22.63 smut I’ve written... here we go boys


End file.
